The present invention relates to a process and to a device for applying a bearing eye or a transverse perforation in a clevis adapted to be rigidly secured to the free end of the actuating rod of a brake power booster and serving to receive the pivot pin of a brake operating lever.
According to conventional practice in automotive vehicles, the actuating rod of the brake power booster is fitted with a clevis furnished with a transverse perforation. The clevis may be rigidly connected to the actuating rod by a screwed union (GB patent specification No. 1,586,639) or may be welded to the actuating rod (German printed and published patent application No. 3,013,456). In the first mentioned version, it is necessary on securing the brake power booster to the splashboard of the vehicle or to the vehicle body to exactly adjust the distance of the clevis from the fixation flange of the booster. Otherwise the brake pedal or pedal rod linkage subsequently fastened to the vehicle body would not exactly fit, with the result of an undesirable lost motion travel occurring at the brake pedal. In the last mentioned configuration of the actuating rod, it is necessary to provide the pedal rod linkage with an adjusting facility, or else any tolerances regarding the distance of the clevis or rather of its transverse perforation from the fixation flange of the booster would no longer allow to be balanced. Both methods raise disadvantages for the automotive vehicle manufacturer in that considerable time must be spent for mounting conventionally manufactured brake power boosters in the automotive vehicle, with the ultimate result, among others, of added cost increases.